Arcee in Wonderland
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: When Arcee, an Autobot Soldier, happens upon another, strange dimension, She embarks on a jouney to go home... but can she, in this Land of the Lost Minds ?
1. Chapter 1

**Arcee in Wonderland**

_The war was over. The Allspark has been won by the Autobots, and Megatron is dead. The Autobots have decided to make peace treaties with the humans, but they have to eliminate the Decepticons to insure it will go well. However, The Decepticons have other ideas..._

In New York City, Arcee was busy pursuing the Decepticons named Frenzy and Sideways (The former using the latter as a quick ride). Sideways managed to dodge one of her shots (Yes, in this fic, Arcee's one biker girl) before Sideways dodged and jumped through a building. Arcee continued her pursuit, as graceful as she was relentless.

'Arcee! Where's that Decepticon?' Bumblebee asked in her comlink, seemingly concerned. Arcee responded with, 'I lost him somewhere around Times Square.'

She looked around for her quarry, when something got her optic: A white mech that completely resembled Frenzy, apparently having exited Sideways, was running past some buildings, seeming to mouth, "I'm Late! I'm Late!"

Arcee pursued the Decepticon as he ran, not away from her, but for an undisclosed location. She smiled, knowing that he would be leading her to that location, and thus some weapon she would destroy and be praised for!

Eventually, it became apparent that the casseticon that she was pursuing wasn't going anywhere, and seemed lost. She chased after him and shouted, "Come back here, Decepticon!!"

The Cassetticon did not seem to hear as he kept going. "Frenzy!!"

"I am not Frenzy!" snapped the Decepticon hacker, turning around. "I am the White Rabbit! I am not this Frenzy you speak of. Now be gone! I have a match to make!" And with this said, Frenzy ran into a nearby alley. Arcee stared after him, and, without second thought, ran in after him.

Once inside the alley, Arcee began to think how stupid it had been to walk in after that 'Con. "This could be a trap of some sort," she said to herself. "I wonder if-AHH!" Arcee let, screaming as her path turned down into blackness. She rushed downwards as the air rushed by.

Arcee squeezed her eyes shut as she went downwards, awaiting her last breath.

Strangely, she kept going down and down. Arcee could not see the ground and thought about this. "I should've hit something by now," she said, looking at the wall as cupboards and tea dishes floated by. Arcee grabbed a book from a shelf on a passing bookcase and stared curiously at it, "How to stay Insane." she dropped the book, which wasn't really a drop but more of throw since it went into the air.  


* * *

Meanwhile, Sideways was driving away from Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, having managed to lose Arcee earlier. Frenzy, in his original BLUE scheme, was using his laser blaster to zap the Autobots.

"Why isn't Arcee here? She wouldn't answer her comlink!" Bumblebee said to his red-armored counterpart.

"Never mind that," Cliffjumper yelled, "The Dynamic Duo has arrived!"

In a cruel twist of fate, The last thing Sideways saw was a yellow-and-red sword plunge into the hood of his car mode, before he was sliced in half.

The sword split in two, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker landed back on the ground.

"Damn, I'm good." Sideswipe said, as Sunstreaker scoffed at this notion.  


* * *

What happened with Arcee? Why are there TWO Frenzys? Why do I ask you questions? Find out next chapter! Please! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hitting the floor of the impossibly high area, Arcee moaned a little in pain, before gathering her strength to get up.

Noticing a door, she proceeded to attempt opening it, before realizing it was locked. Sighing, She armed her laser crossbow and blasted through. She then saw... a human field, complete with flowers, trees, grass, and birds.

Then, a familiar white-armored Frenzy-Look-A-Like ran past her, saying that, "The King will have my head for this."

Arcee, having nothing else to do, pursued the little Decepticon... unaware of what was in store...

* * *

Arcee soon lost track of the Cassette as she walked and found herself walking aimlessly through the woods.

Looking around, she said to herself, "Great. Where the heck can I go now?"

"Depends on where you want to end up."

Arcee looked up and saw the familiar form of Cassetticon Ravage... only it wasn't Ravage, but a smaller, younger-looking version of him, in shades of purple and pink.

"Well... I'm looking for 'Frenzy'. Have you seen him?" Arcee asked thoughtfully.

"I know no Frenzy." The Ravage-Lookalike spoke.

"Well, I can expect that from a... cat..." Arcee said, meek, so she didn't wind up with a new exhaust port.

"My, how observant." Mini Ravage said, smiling a little. "But I am not just a mere 'Cat'. I am a Cheshire Cat. There's a **HUGE** difference."

"And that difference is?"

"I dunno."

A short pause followed.

"I like Funyuns," it said, to break the silence, then grinned.

"What do you want?"

"For you people to pronounce my name properly would be nice," it chuckled, then continued when it saw Arcee's puzzled expression. "Actually, I was just noticing that you seem a little lost," the cat replied, that sinister grin still frozen on its face.

"I am. I'm looking for..." Arcee said, projecting a hologram of Frenzy. The ORIGINAL Frenzy, altered to look white. "... this guy."

"Can't put my finger on it, but maybe the Mad Hatter has seen him."

"MAD Hatter? I don't want to run into anybody... that's, y'know, psychotic." Arcee said, wanting to keep her sanity.

"Oh, you can't help that. We're all psychotic here. I'm psychotic. You're psychotic. We're all psychotic." The cat sang, seemingly okay with it.

"I am NOT psychotic!" Arcee snapped.

"Yes you are, or you wouldn't be here," Cat said simply.

Arcee didn't think that proved it at all, however she went on. "And how do you know you're psychotic?"

If it were possible, the wiry cat's maniacal grin curled up even wider. "I growl when I'm happy, and purr if it's a threat. THAT is psychotic."

"Anything else?"

"Five words are constantly heard in my mind: The Fallen Will Rise Again."

Arcee squinted up at the cat, not even wanting to ask. Seeing her expression caused the cat to break out in a fit of giggles and it started to vanish, beginning at the tip of the tail and ending at the neck where the head remained for a moment floating in mid-air. The remainder of the cat still snickered madly, the snicker rising to a devilish cackle, and finally crescendoing to a deafening howl before the Cheshire Cat's smile faded away.

Arcee blinked up at the spot where the cat had just been. "Okay, weird... maybe I should go find this... Mad Hatter.

"By the way..." a voice spoke up behind him, causing Arcee to jump a mile. She whipped around to see the emaciated feline again sitting on a tree branch.

"Don't DO that!" Arcee held a hand over her pounding spark.

The cat just grinned maliciously. "You might want to go that way," it continued pointing with its tail down a path. "And DO enjoy your stay here!" it laughed, and once more vanished from sight.

Arcee narrowed her eyes, then continued on her path.

* * *

Arcee hadn't gone too far when she came upon a very unusual sight. It was a house, but an oddly shaped house that somewhat resembled Blitzwing's random mode's face.

A long table was set out in front under a grove of trees. As Arcee approached the yard, a lilting tune filled her microphones. She approached the door... and opened it... to be hit with a full blast of 'Macarena'. And dancing to it... was non other then Blitzwing in a funky hat. The 'Mad Hatter', indeed.

"Hi!" Blitzwing chirped, noticing her. "You here for my party?"

"No, I'm looking for a small 'bot."

"Ze only one I've seen is the Vhite Rabbit, and he reports to the King of Hearts at 5:00 very Fursday."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Arcee said, and started for the door... until Blitzwing grabbed her and said, "Can't you at least get a cup of tea?"

"Sorry, I only drink energon and gasoline." Arcee protested. Blitzwing seemed saddened by that. "Well... I would like to introduce my friends," he said, cheering up, and gesticulated to two little forms sitting in the chairs beside him, which happened to be Chibi versions of Tankor and Lugnut, both dressed up in cute little suits. "This is the March Hare and the Dormouse! Go ahead, say 'Hi' to… um, Biker Girl, Mister Hare!"

Tankor then said, "I hate my life." Lugnut chimed in by yelling, "The King of Hearts will pay for his insolence."

"Here," Blitzwing shoved a teacup in Arcee's face, "have some tea!"

Arcee took the cup and put it to her lips when Blitzwing snatched it away from her. "Wait, I'll put some sugar in it," he said and dumped the entire contents of a sugar bowl into Arcee's cup. "That's better!" he declared. Arcee just stared at the pile of amber colored slop in the teacup and shoved it aside.

"So anyway, I was wondering…" she began conversationally, "You haven't by any small chance seen Frenzy today, have you?"

"Who?"

Arcee then projected the White Frenzy image. Blitzwing then said, "Oh, The White Rabbit! Yeah, he reports to the King of Hearts."

"King of... Hearts?"

"Yep."

Arcee looked around... then said, "Hey, Look! A Monkey!"

"HUH? WHERE?!" Blitzwing turned and looked, then turned back... to find Arcee missing. "Aw... she left."

"Well, that was a huge waste of time," Arcee remarked as she marched sulkily into the woods. "Is everyone around here a complete moron!? Well I've had it with this place! I don't even care if I find that 'Con anymore, I just want to go home!"

She then noticed a nearby castle, which seemed to be covered in Hearts and... Autobot Symbols?

"Maybe I should investigate." Arcee said, to nobody in particular.

* * *

What will this discovery yeild? Will Arcee ever find the 'White Rabbit'? Will she ever get home? Will-

Entire Cast: GET ON WITH IT!!

...Find out next chapter! Please! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it certainly _looked_ promising.

Arcee had managed to find the Courtyard of the Castle. It was nice. It was bright. But best of all it looked... normal, and Arcee decided to take a look around. she made her way down the rows, smiling as her mind jotted down the much welcome commonness of her surroundings:  
_  
Grass: Normal._

_Trees: Normal._

_Fountain: Normal._

_Cards painting rosebush: Nor- huh?_

Arcee rewound that last one. She said it over more slowly. Card. Painting. Rosebush? She scratched her head in bewilderment at the scene before her.

Standing around one of the bushes were three, living, breathing playing cards. This would have been peculiar enough in itself, except the cards all looked like Decepticons from the Seeker class; Starscream, who was the five of hearts, and Thundercracker, who was the six of clubs, stood on the ground while the seven of spades resembling Skywarp stood on a ladder. And just to make things even weirder, all three were busy painting the roses bright red..

Well, it was nice while it lasted, Arcee thought, mentally waving goodbye to her last lingering thread of sanity.

"Hey! Watch it Six, you almost got paint in my optic!" Starscream yelled and smacked Thundercracker with his paintbrush.

"Ow!" TC yapped and retaliated with a shove.

Skywarp glared at them from his perch. "Hey! Knock it off you two! We have to get these things painted before she comes back!"

"What'cha doing?" Arcee asked, and all three looked over.

"We're ironing our underwear. Jeez, what's it look like we're doing?" Thundercracker snapped and dipped his brush in a paint bucket. "We're painting these roses."

"Why?" Arcee said.

"For we planted white roses instead of red ones, thanks to Screamer."

"The Queen's gonna take our heads for it."

"OURS?! Who planted the roses?"

"If she finds out, she'll behead ALL of us!"

"Oh, save her the trouble and cut your **own** head off!"

"Queen?" Arcee said inquisitively.

"Yeah, the Queen of Hearts. Sheesh, don't you know anything?" Thundercracker replied, slopping another glop of paint onto a flower.

Why exactly did I come over and start talking to these people again? Arcee wondered irritably. And wouldn't spray paint be faster?

Arcee turned around as the three seekers fell to the ground, bowing to behide her. Arcee saw a tall set of people with swords ending in heart-shaped points. They bowed to the side and let through another person.

Arcee's jaw literally touched the ground.

"Optimus Prime?!" Arcee yelled.

The wise Autobot looked the same as he usually did, but like all the other's she'd encountered, he had some notable differences. As well as his usual red and blue armor, he had on a Dark Purple floor-length cape with red hearts and Autobot Symbols all over it. An Autobot pendant held the cape in place, and his ear... antennae... things... stuck out from under a huge. gold crown with a big red heart placed at the tip. He scanned the courtyard like a wolf hunting for prey, and his eyes happened upon the dripping roses.

"HALT!" he ordered and climbed off the chair, sauntering over to the paint splattered rose tree. She touched one of the blossoms and pulled back a purple stained finger. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who's been painting my roses?" he asked, glancing down at the three groveling servants.

"It was Seven, your Majesty!"

"No, it was the Six! He did it!"

"I didn't do it, it was Five!"

"Was not, Stinkhead!"

"Was too, Afterburnerface!"

The cards kept on flinging accusations back and forth between each other and King Optimus

Suddenly, all three of them simultaneously pointed at a nearby card-seeker. "It was him!"

"NO, IT WASN'T!"

"Soldiers, Educate him." Optimus ordered, as the soldiers, which looked an awful lot like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, took said seeker away.

"And just who is this?" The 'King' asked, strolling up to Arcee.

"My name is Arcee. You look familiar. Have we met before?" Arcee said, knowing that the answer was not a very good one.

The King glowered at the stranger critically. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Well, I have," White Frenzy suddenly appeared at his side. "This ANNOYANCE," he spat the word, "has been stalking me all day long! And she keeps insisting I'm this 'Frenzy' creature!"

After a moment, Prime turned back to Arcee and said, "Well, stranger, do you like weddings?"

"Why?"

"Well, my son is going to be married soon, so, we hope, he can continue my reign. White here is the best man."

"He was?"

"Of course I was!" Frenzy yelled, "Why else would I hurry here?"

at that moment, someone yelled, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"AH! NO! I GOT A BOND-MATE AND TWO SPARKINGS!"

Arcee was sick and tired of this place... and so was someone else...

* * *

"One day, lad, all this would be yours," Jetfire said to Prince Bumblebee.

"What, the Curtains?" Prince Bumblebee asked.

"What?! NO! All that you can see, stretched out over the hills and valleys of this land. That'll be your kingdom, lad."

"I don't even LIKE it here." Prince Bumblebee said.

"Listen, lad: I built the Kingdom of Hearts up from nothing. When I started here, all of this was swamp! King Megatron said it was _**dumb**_ to build a castle in a swamp, but I built it all the same, just to show him!!"

"What happened to it?"

"It sank into the swamp. SO, I built a second one, taking all design flaws from the first one, and eliminating them! That sank into the swamp. So I built a third one. That burned down, fell over, unleashed an ancient demon, then sank into the swamp. But the fourth one...stayed up. And that's what you're gonna get, lad: the strongest castle in these islands."

"Okay, first of all, why are you calling me 'Lad?' Second, I have other plans with my life."

"Like what?"

"Well..." Prince Bumblebee then began to play music from his radio... only to be RUDELY interrupted by Jetfire hitting him on the head with his cane. "NO SINGING!"

Jetfire then said, "You're going to be married to Princess Arcee (This dimension's Arcee, not Ours), and **THAT'S FINAL**!"

Jetfire walked out, saying to one Card-Seeker that happened to be by the door, "He is NOT to leave this room, until Optimus or I come and get him."

"Not to leave the room, even if you come and get him." The Card Seeker, an Ace of Diamonds, said.

"Until."

"Until what?"

"Don't let him out until the king comes to get him."

"Got it."

Jetfire began to leave, with his Seekers in tow. He turned to them and asked, "Where're you two going?"

"We're coming with you."

"I want you to stay here and make sure he doesn't leave."

"Prince Bumblebee?"

"Yes, who were you thinking I was talking about?"

"I thought you meant my comrade here. I thought it was a bit daft to guard him when he's a guard."

Jetfire then whacked the Seeker with his cane and left. The seekers turned to each other, then to the prince, who looked an awful lot like he just fired an arrow out the window.

* * *

Will Arcee ever get home? Will The Autobots of her dimension ever realize she's gone? Will-

Cast: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Find out next chapter! Please! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in the woods...

A green, inter-dimensional portal opened, and Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe exited it.

"So, this is an alternate dimension. Twisted," Bumblebee said, commenting on the weird aura in the air.

Suddenly, an Arrow hit Cliffjumper in the chest.

"Yep, _**Twisted**_!" Cliffjumper said, and fell.

Sideswipe shrugged. "Well, We have a casualty. Oh well."

"Hey, there's a note on the Arrow!" Sunstreaker said, grabbing said note and reading it. "To whomever finds this, I have been imprisoned by a madman, and must marry against my will. Save me. I am in the tallest tower of Heart Castle."

"Arcee?! Imprisoned?!" Bumblebee yelled in shock. "NO! I must save her! I'M COMING, ARCEE!!"

And with that, He ran for Heart Castle. Sideswipe took the note and looked at it.

"This looks EXACTLY like Bumblebee's hand writing." Sideswipe commented.

"Yeah, It took a lot of thinking to decipher it." Sunstreaker said, "Well, better help Bee out. Cliffy here wouldn't have died for nuthin'!"

"I'm not quite dead yet." Cliffjumper said, getting up and yanking the arrow out of his chest.

"... Well, Cliffy wouldn't have been mortally wounded in vain."

"I'm okay, you know."

"Well... stay here and make sure no Decepticons followed us."

And with that, the Twins ran in the same direction as Bumblebee. Cliffjumper watched them go, then shrugged and walked after them.  


* * *

"I just want to go home," Arcee sulked.

"Aw, you're not enjoying the wedding?" a familiar voice came from above. Arcee looked up and saw without surprise the Cheshire Cat's head floating over her shoulder.

"Not really," she answered, leaning back on her elbows. "I just want to see my friends again."

"Well... they got a buffet."

"I'm not going to risk my battle prowess for cake."

"... too bad. cuz some friends of yours are coming to rescue you."

"Really?"

"Well, sort of."  


* * *

At the entrance of the Castle, two Card-Seeker guards could see Bumblebee and the twins running towards the castle. Only... they weren't going anywhere. The guards watched the running with sheer confusion. Then... Bumblebee appeared right in front of them. He stabbed one of the guards with his stinger, while the other one just looked on as he ran off.

Bumblebee crashed right into the party. He began slashing any person that was in his path. Blood, er, Mech Fluid was spurting everywhere.

Arcee watched as Bumblebee ran right past her, before waving her hands to catch his attention.

It didn't work, as Bumblebee smashed into the tower doors, knocking them over and ascending the stairs.  


* * *

Bumblebee entered the room of the tallest tower. He stabbed a 7-Clubs Card Seeker, and as Diamond Ace jabbered on about if the Prince could leave the room, he killed him too. He saw Prince Bumblebee.

"Wait, Where's Arcee and Whom are you?" he asked.

"You came to rescue me!" Prince Bumblebee said, hugging Bumblebee.

"I am not below stabbing you, dude."

"Oh, sorry, but you got my note!" the Prince said, letting go of him.

"I... got **A** note." Bumblebee said, then shot a look at Sunstreaker.

"I knew it! I knew somewhere out there, *cue music* There was a special, someone..."

Jetfire came barging into the room, waving his arms. "Alright, stop that! Stop that!"

The music abruptly stopped again, and he looked at Sir Bumblebee.

"Who the SLAG are you?" he asked.

"The Prince!"

"NOT **_YOU_**! THE OTHER GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU!"

"I, um, nobody. I found this note…" Bumblebee began to explain.

"He came to rescue me!" Prince Bumblebee yelled.

"Quiet!" Jetfire ordered. "Where are you from?"

"I come from... another dimension. I, judging by my appearance, am an alternate version of your prince here." Bumblebee explained.

"An alternate Prince Bumblebee?!"

"Er, yes."

"I've already made a rope!" Prince Bumblebee said as he tied the rope of sheets to a bed post. The two bots ignored him as he flung it out the window and climbed out.

"... are you anything like him?"

"... well, I'm more sane."

"Well, for one thing, I am not too pleased with you killing our guests, but, I am honored to see another Bumblebee in my castle. One that DOESN'T try and make anything a song number."

"I'm ready!" Prince Bumblebee said, hanging on the rope just outside the window.

"Would you like to come have a drink?" Jetfire asked Bumblebee.

"I guess," Bumblebe said, "By the way, anybody here named Arcee?"

"Well, one of the guests is named Arcee."

"I'M READY!" Prince Bumblebee yelled.

Sideswipe just rolled his optics, took out his sword, and sliced the rope. As the bots walked down the stairs, Prince Bumblebee plunged to his death.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhh…_*thud*_."  


* * *

As Jetfire led Bumblebee and the Twins down the stairs, the guests were weeping over loss of some bots.

"THERE THEY ARE!" one cried angrily.

As they charged up at the twins, Sidewipe drew his sword and began slashing at them. King Optimus parted the two warring groups.

"Don't kill anymore," Optimus said. "If you do, off with your heads."

"Slag."

"Oh well. Ladies and Gentleman, let's not get angry! We had a misunderstanding and some other slag." Jetfire said, "So, let's just get on with the ceremony. However, Prince Bumblebee has plunged to his death."

"OH NO!" the crowd yelled.

"Anyway," Optimus said. "Since Princess Arcee and her father has been killed…"

" They're not dead!" Arcee yelled.

"…Since they were mortally wounded-"

"They might pull through!"

"…Fine, if for any reason, one or both of them should die-"

"Wait! They're dead!"

"…Then I will, as a substitution, marry this Bumblebee and the Guest Arcee instead."

Both of them fainted dead away.

"Wait! He's alive!" someone yelled.

Prince Bumblebee, as well as Cliffjumper, came walking into the room, all banged up, but still alive.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE?!" Optimus asked.

"Well, I'll tell you…" Prince Bumblebee said.

The music begins to play, and the guests start singing.

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! NOT LIKE THAT!" Jetfire yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Cliffjumper said.

Now, to avoid a complete resemblance to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Arcee, Bumblebee, and the Twins ran out of there while Jetfire is screaming threats at Bumblebee if he didn't stop singing.

"Wait a minute!" Bumblebee said. "Doesn't anything in this story seem familiar?"

"What?" Sideswipe said.

"Oh, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat. Ring a **bell?**"

"Nope."

"... Never mind." Bumblebee said, noting the similarities to "Alice in Wonderland."

Suddenly... Devastator, the Beastly combined form of the Constructicons, appears out of nowhere, growling.

"AHH! **DEVASTATOR!** RUN AWAY!" Our heroes yelled, simultaneously.

Devastator ran after our heroes, as the Benny Hill theme was being played.

_"Why is the Benny Hill theme playing?!"_

"Keep running!"

"Hey! It's you again! Howzit goin?" a casual voice suddenly spoke close to his ear, and Arcee whipped his head in surprise only to find the Cheshire Cat sitting on her shoulder, grinning as usual.

"You!" Arcee cried, half in shock, half in anger. "Where the heck did you go!?" she demanded through panting breaths.

"I had to use the litter box," the cat shrugged. "Hey, it happens. So what've you been up to?" it asked leaning on a paw.

"Oh, not much, just RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!!" Arcee snapped. The cat glanced innocently back.

"Whew," it whistled, "You really are having a bad day."

"WHY does stuff like this always happen in alternate dimensions?!"

"Well... there is a way out of this."

"What?"

"All you have to do is... **WAKE UP!**"

Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Sunny, and Sides woke up to see Decepticon Starscream poking them with a stick.

"It's about time. You talk in your sleep, Autobots," Starscream commented, "Honestly, the commotion you guys were making, one would think you were about to be gutted alive or something."

"I-it was all a dream?" Bumblebee held a hand to his 'sweating' forehead. "But-- But it felt so real! And you were there. And you," he pointed to Starscream, and then to his fellow seekers. "And there was Prime, and--and Jetfire, and another me... But everything was so weird, and everyone was different... Prime was a King... And you were a living playing card!"

"... Wow." Skywarp said, as the Seekers backed away.

"What a crazy dream," Arcee said, standing up. She rubbed her head as she began to walk towards base. As she walked slowly, she thought she heard something.

It sounded like a familiar chuckle.

"Well, That was a weird dream," Cliffjumper said, "Now, let's never speak of it again."

"Agreed." Everyone replied.

Arcee looked away, glad that the dream was over... only to see a familiar white Frenzy and Purple Ravage.

"It's only a dream," Arcee said to herself, "It's only a dream..."

As the Autobots took off for base, The Cheshire Cat smiled and muttered, "Or **was **it?"

The End.


End file.
